The Revenge of He who no one Cares About
by Darth JubJub
Summary: This is the sequel to my story The Boy Who No One Cares About
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 4

The Revenge

I do not own any Naruto stuff.

Naruto has just recovered from his injuries sustained by the Leaf Villages ninja and is training for his revenge…

"Uh." Naruto grunted after throwing his numerous shurikan into a homemade target. Once again he had hit with all but one shurikan. He was getting frustrated.

"AAAAAAAGHH! If I can't hit the target every time I'll never be able to extract my revenge on that cursed Hidden Leaf Village and its pesky ninja!!" Not wanting to further disappoint himself Naruto contented himself by going for a twenty mile jog through the forest.

­­

Meanwhile at the Leaf Village….

Sasuke was walking through the Village enjoying himself when the summons came. A ninja in all black appeared as if out of air right in front of him and said "You are to come to Lady Sunata's briefing room immediately!"

"Whatever." Was the reply the black clad ninja received. Sasuke quickly made his to the room and was surprised to notice many other shenobi already there.

"Alright now that everyone is here the meeting may begin." Sunata announced, "Now as you already know Naruto was band from the Village a month ago. At the time we thought he would just go off in a lonely hole and die, but we have reason to believe that he is working with ninja from the Sand Village." That drew a gasp from the assembled crowd. "I have gathered you here to hunt down Naruto and his band of evil ninja while I stay and build an army of elites to attack and destroy the Sand Village!" Another gasp. Destroy the Sand Village! It was unheard of! But what of the benefits?

"Now everyone on the hunting party each has his or her own specific skill so everyone will have a different job. When I dismiss come by to the front to receive your info packets. Now dismisses and Good Luck." Sunata paused and then, "Oh you depart Tomorrow at 0200 hours." And that was it. The shenobi that composed the hunting party consisted of Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Hinata.

Naruto slept fitfully that night. He was having that recurring nightmare that had plagued him often from the time he left the Village. In the dream he was pursued by a group of ninja through a burning forest. He would trip over and upturned root and be set upon by the ninja. Instead of dying though he would be tortured and hurt for until the dream ended when he would awaken. He awoke drenched in sweat and set about getting breakfast.

"We're on his trail." Sasuke stated. The trail was easy enough to follow it was of broken twigs, batted bushes and large quantities of blood. "And we're catching up."

The ninja raced through the woods until they came upon a campsite. Knowing this was Naruto's they settled in to wait.

After eating his breakfast of squirrel and berries Naruto began his training. As always he started of practicing Justsu in a nearby clearing. After that he did push ups and other exercises. Then he did his kunai training back at the campsite. He didn't notice the rustling bushes and he began his target practice. The target was a piece of wood made to resemble Sasuke. As he got around to the one exercise that he hadn't mastered he heard a cough and was instantly on the alert. He stood stalk still for half and hour waiting. After finally deciding it was just his imagination he decided to continue training. He once again missed the target with a kunai but this time he was awarded with a cry of pain. Instantly he grabbed several kunai and prepared to fight.

After the cough the entire party had gone still and silent. They knew that if they struck in daylight then Naruto would inflict casualties upon them so they had decided to wait till night, but now they might have to fight if Naruto decided to investigate. Thankfully though he didn't. Naruto continued training and that's when the kunai struck.

"Aaaaaaaaaghhhhh!!" Sakura cried in pain and surprise. Instantly Hinata rushed from cover and attacked Naruto with everyone else following closely behind, everyone but Sakura that is. She had been struck in the eye and the kunai and penetrated deep.

Naruto quickly defended himself and fought hard. Sasuke though was quickly on him and the fight escalated. After knocking out most of the attack party or disabling them it came down to Sasuke vs. Naruto. Sasuke though overpowered Naruto with his sharinghan. Naruto fell to the ground and appeared dead. Sasuke to worn out to check quickly gathered up his friends and Sakura and high-tailed it back to the Village.


	2. Final

Final

Final

Naruto laid there for a long time, or so it seemed. Drifting in and out of consciousness he had only vague memories of the events that came to pass during his period of weakness and darkness.

Awaking and coming to his senses Naruto tried to sit up in bed… "Wait!? What am I doing in a bed!?" Naruto thought with concern. Finding out he couldn't sit up he just continued lying there deciding that whoever had found him either wanted him alive for future questioning or was a really kind person. He waited and darkness once again took him.

"I think he's waking up!" Naruto heard from beside his bed. The voice belonged to a child. Evidently the child was not supposed to be in with Naruto because the next thing he heard was,

"O.K., but what were you doing in there!? I told you not to bother him!"

"I didn't bother him I swear!" the child argued. Seeing that the parental unit that had been scolding the child was about to give a rebuke Naruto quickly intervened by sitting up (however painful it was) and calling out,

"No its okay! I woke up on my own." Naruto finding it to painful to continue sitting up plopped back down and asked "Where am I?"

"Oh! You're in the Land of Rice Patties right now." The older parent like person replied. "Now quit speaking and get some rest, from what you've been through you need it!" Obeying instantly Naruto proceeded to wolf down a bowl of soup placed in front of him by the child. "Don't eat so fast you'll get yourself sick!" The parent said laughing. Naruto decided that the people were the nice kind and that it might not be so bad here…

Sasuke limped into the Village with his friends limping in behind him and Sakura on his back. Immediately word was sent to Lady Sunata to come quick with healers.

A few minutes later she arrived. "Sasuke are you all right?" She asked anxiously. Sasuke grimly nodded and pointed at Sakura. Sunata quickly took Sakura and examined her.

While Sakura was being examined Sasuke and his friends were being treated and helped. Many were extremely injured and had to be rushed off immediately. It had been a wonder that they had made it here at all.

Sasuke though stayed with Sunata all the way to her office where she had some grim news, but first, "Sasuke I need your report."

Sasuke knowing he would get nothing out of her until he gave the report quickly began "We were tracking him through the forest for many days. We faced many dangers on the way but eventually found his campsite. Upon arriving there in daylight we decided to wait until darkness because he could've had ninja posted. Naruto returned after a brisk jog to practice justsu and kunai practice. That was when Sakura sneezed. Though nothing came of it we were instantly on alert. After a time Naruto continued to practice until he decided that enough was enough and suddenly through a kunai into the shrubbery where we were hiding. It hit Sakura and she was immediately incapitaited. We proceeded to attack and suffered many wounds but I eventually subdued and killed him. How is Sakura?" Sasuke finished.

Sunata stared at him for a long time and finally said "I am sorry but Sakura is dead. She was a great ninja and did her duty to the very end. The best we can do now is give her a proper burial and remember her." Sunata finished and Sasuke broke down in tears.

After a while Sunata suddenly remembered something, "Sasuke I am sorry to interrupt but did you find any other ninja there?"

Sasuke wiped his tears away and answered, "No only Naruto. Why?

"Oh, Crap!" Was the only reply he received.

Seven months had passed since Naruto had passed into the Land of Rice Patties and while the Leaf Village was raging a bloody war on the Sand Village he was at last at peace. He had quickly settled into the people's way of life and had used his ninja skill to good use, protecting the village and being a law enforcer for the village. He had decided that being a ninja wasn't all that great and he was happy with his new life. He finally had a place to call home.

Thank you for reading this fic. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and Goodbye for now!


End file.
